The fight between worlds Alternate Ending
by Pyrolithium
Summary: So you have managed to get trough the first two chapters of Adeon. But have you never wondered what would happen if he failed in the second chapter? Read it here!


**Jorrit Marcus**

Chapter 1: The War is Raging 

My name is Adeon….I am a Sergeant of the Blood Angels Veteran Squad...this is what I saw on a planet that once was the Earth……..

Earth year 40.000

It was a green and life roamed the Planet…..but then……on a late night a few things came down from the sky….it looked like a ball of fire later we called them spores…they opened and creatures came out…it were the feared Tyranids I've heard so much about….suddenly…a few days later al over the world unknown plants begun to grow… they have long tentacles with the power to tear you limb from limb…I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes…the animals who roamed the planet where suddenly all gone…the only trace of their existence are their bones and pictures I saw Whales frozen within the north pole and I saw the most beautiful creatures die with the pain of unknown viruses…the first sign of the presence of the Tyranids came to life…I would never believe it was this horrible…I had read about it but I have never saw it a few weeks later a saw the oceans turn red of blood…the Tyranits where what first was America…I heard that the Space Marines where attacking the Tyranids and I joined them…it was horrible, I saw a few walls standing from what once was the powerful city of New York I saw mass graves and piles of bones every where I looked later a saw a little Tyranid feeding itself of a little child I don't know what came up to me…but I blasted at the creature 10 times…for to kill it you only have to shoot once…I could only think of my little sweet daughter, her name is Shiva her mom died when Shiva was born…her age is 12 now…I hate to see the effect war has on little children. Suddenly we founded a cave…a cave that wasn't on the map 1 second ago…it was just made…but what creature was big enough to make such a enormous cave? The Death Company were going into the giant cave and we waited for almost half an hour. WHAAAAAAAAAAAA…we heard shouting and we saw parts of the Death Company floating into the air...we ran onto an army of Tyranids…before I could realize what was going on half of our group was dead…I ran as fast as I could and I was one of the few who made it back to tell the tail…

Back at my home I watched the news channel of the Space Marines…my daughter came to me and I could hear a sound of fear in her voice…she came to me and I switched off the TV pretending that everything was alright…I was so afraid of losing her…I don't know what I will do if I lose her, she looks much like her mother so I don't miss her mother that much…because I saw her image in Shiva. I was wondering if my sister was alright yes or no so I checked the space marine database and she was alright…she lived in a city called Zillon and worked there as a protector far away from the Tyranids…..

Chapter 2: Invasion Wave 2… 

I saw the battle on TV and it wasn't a pretty site…small creatures and big ones they call a Hive Tyrant has landed on several key area's I have fled with me daughter to the Space Marine Moon Base…Later when we arrived I checked the Blood Angels headquarters and Tyranids were heading for the Moon Base to stop further evacuation. I grabbed my daughter and ran to the nearest shuttle to mars…but it was to late Tyranids were everywhere I grabbed my auto gun and fired at the horrible creatures, then I couldn't believe my eyes…A HIVE TYRANT! It ran to me and I waited for my death…suddenly my daughter ran to the beast…I was crying and saw my daughter torn apart limb from limb…I wanted to die but that wasn't what Shiva wanted so I ran away leaving my daughter in the claws of the horrible beast…I was lucky to get a shuttle out of there to Mars and I escaped…

I cried for 3 days straight and I looked at pictures of Shiva for 3 days and then I heard it….Zillon was under attack I ran to the nearest Space Marine Spaceship and went to Earth to save my sister.

I was back on Earth again and I looked for my sister…I saw her fight with an little creature with her knife and I saw her killed right before my eyes…I ran to her and took her to Mars….I was by her side every second in the hospital her heart was gone…ripped out of her body by one of the small creatures…she had an artificial heart implanted into her body….how she survived is a mystery the doctor's told me. Finally she woke up and her word were "Adeon please save mother Earth!" suddenly her heart stopped beating and she died right before my eyes I didn't know what I felt but I felt anger, sadness and fear at the same time…I didn't know what to do…I joined the Blood Angels and head back for Earth…On the way over there I made some new friends and they kept me busy until we arrived on Earth, when I arrived I couldn't believe my eyes I saw the destruction and the horrifying plants….where it once was green and full of life it was dark and lifeless everywhere I saw rotten flesh en carcasses of fallen warriors…later we went past my house…it collapsed I could find a few pictures of Shiva en my wife and me and my sister and brother….my brother? I wonder if he is okay…guess not…I saw him a few meter further…dead and lifeless…his body was half eaten and his arm was ripped off…I puked at the site…and my friends helped me get up and move on.

Chapter 3:Invasion Wave 3…total invasion confirmed…..

Later that night I fell asleep I dreamed that I was with Shiva and my sister Edea and with my brother DarkCloud and we were playing in a garden of beautiful roses…Suddenly I woke up and saw the Destruction and terror I cried suddenly and my friend looked at me as if I was a little child but I stopped crying and told them why I cried…and they were suddenly quite but then we heard a enormous scream and we went where it came from and we saw a army of Tyranids and a Hive Tyrant we called the Blood Angels and they came as soon as possible…in the meanwhile we were running for our lives to our shuttle and we flew back to base…it was safe now…

The next morning I woke up and watched the news on TV…I saw the battle result of the battle of the Blood Angels versus the Tyranids….the Blood Angels lost and also the Orks, Ultra Marines and even the humans lost en we saw the Earth growing Darker and Darker…it was like a sort virus…and no nice one…I went to the Earth once more to battle the Tyranids….I wanted to die and my friends came with me without saying a word…it was on a dark night…we came down with several attack groups to explore the territory I was in one of them

I was afraid…more then I usually was….I guess it had something to do with my sister…she wasn't my real sister I was an orphan and her parents gave me a home…her brother DarkCloud isn't my real brother also but I see him that way…they are so kind for me and I will never forget what they did for me…thanks to them I am what I am….Later that night a few teams lost contact…it was time...the Tyranids came and we called all army's of the Space Marines and they came…a bloody battle took place and I fighted together with my friends…I stood up and blasted at a Hive Tyrant and I ran back to the last battle front to help the fallen…for the one we killed 2 came to take his place…we had lost I saw my friends killed by the Hive Tyrant I stood in the middle of the battlefield and fired at the monstrosities I was the only living person left…I ran as fast as I could to the last shuttle… I had made it… I blasted off and in the sky I saw the world become a living nightmare…we had lost the war…Later I saw Mars burn up in flames…the Tyranids also invaded this world and soon the will rule the Universe….I drifted into space with my shuttle with no destination….Later I saw all planets in our solar system become balls of rock and dead soil…

This was my story of how the Earth died and how the Tyranids won The Fight Between Worlds….I have one shot left in my gun….I am going to reunite myself with my Daughter Shiva and my sister Edea and my brother DarkCloud…..Goodbye….

Adeon have set himself free from his own nightmares and woke up with his friends and family in the Afterlife…the Tyranids won the Battle…..the Universe is going to die slowly in much pain…but now it is only bleeding within its skin not knowing what danger lies beneath, the Fight Between Worlds is over……

Tyranids win?

This is a alter ending. It gives you an idea of what would happen if Adeon failed in the part 2 story.   
It's a very dramatic story and is the opposite of part 2.  
It's not really a sequel but it is another adventure of Adeon.  
Although its not a sequel. 


End file.
